<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nonsense story by Rubbish_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678858">Nonsense story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart'>Rubbish_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heat (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil跟Vincent喝了一杯.....<br/>他也不知道为什么会变成这样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的确不知道怎么写，真的不知道。<br/>所有角色都不属于我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil看眼机械表，正显示旧金山的准确时刻。他应该呆在那儿吹海风，或者靠在沙滩椅上观赏姑娘们，而不是阴差阳错地答应洛城警官到他荒诞的高科技废物家中喝酒。说喝酒都抬举他，只有Vincent一人躺在落地窗前的靠椅里抱着瓶威士忌死闷。有段时间大盗以为他酒精中毒打算开溜，虽然风度告诉他这不可以，但对这个警官来说，去他妈的风度。</p><p>Vincent还在闷。</p><p>Neil喝几口威士忌就放下，开始在房间里打量。展览柜里一半放枪，另一半是酒，从拉菲到美乐，显然这只是个居高位的中年男人喜欢的东西。他不知道自己在打量的时候手指在干什么，反正回过神来Vincent已经一动不动盯着他十指交叉的手了。</p><p>“我第一任妻子。”他盯着盯着突然开口，“不是初恋，警校谈的，一直没有孩子。我总觉得自己陪她时间够了，然后某一天我回家发现了一地的避孕套。”日光朝下移了一点，Vincent朝外看看，对面楼正在争执。</p><p>“我好像他妈的揍了她一顿，然后像条狗一样跑了。”</p><p>“第二任，她是个教师。我们在酒吧见面。”Vincent闷一口酒，把还剩些的酒瓶往床另一边的衣柜砸去，玻璃碎满一地：“我跟她约法三章，然后在处理完把亲生小孩放进微波炉里的杂种后，我告诉了她。她崩溃了。因为我把那个被烤熟的孩子从烤箱里弄了出来，浑身都是该死的腥肉味。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“我没有正常的生活，我的继女如此希望她的父亲看看自己，我这个混账甚至都不知道，哈！”Vincent醉醺醺地说。</p><p>Neil注意力集中不了，忍不住去想Vincent看见他女儿自杀时的表情。他努力让自己回到正轨，直到Vincent再次开口前都没成功。</p><p>“嗯？”Vincent又拿起一瓶，好像刚刚才注意到Neil：“你怎么还在这？去啊，去旧金山啊，呆这边听一个三任婚姻都失败的中年老男人说什么？”</p><p>“我不想安上谋杀警察的罪名。”</p><p>不知道哪来的勇气，Neil McCauley从单人沙发中站起来，穿着西装三件套踩在地毯上，从拐角朝Vincent的位置慢慢挪。后者反应迟钝，身体左倾，右手握着床头柜上的酒瓶，左胳膊撑在椅把手上托着下巴，仰着头看着他的行动。于是他像个女人一样磨磨唧唧地蹭了过去，Neil意识到的时候已经来不及了，就这么过去，站在对方面前，Vincent总算反应过来了，立刻往后靠了靠作警戒状态。Neil猜Vincent的酒已经醒了有一半，他伸出手揪住对方领口——这么做的时候他已经开始发蒙了——然后不受控制地，他掐着警官的脖子，往前一步跨坐到他身上，歪过头吻上了对方。</p><p>最初只是干涩的紧贴在一起，然后Neil尝到了Vincent口中的酒精味，他用大拇指压着对方喉结，用膝盖分开他双腿。然后腹部就挨了一拳，酒瓶也被砸在肋骨上，大盗因为疼痛龇牙咧嘴，也下了死手。</p><p>Neil卡住他颈脖，夺过啤酒瓶往他身上砸，他还坐在他身上。Vincent的膝盖卡在他腿间，一只手被扣住摁在椅背上，正在抢酒瓶，这使得他立刻挨了Neil一拳，头晕目眩以至于放任大盗把酒瓶砸在他肩膀上。Vincent在剧痛的促使下问候他全家。Neil揪着骂骂咧咧的Vincent：“闭嘴！”他把他丢在床上，凭自己酒醒了动作快些，在拳头挥到脸上之前摸到对方后腰处的手铐，把他铐上：“你如果不想手被扭到就乖乖躺好。”这可不是什么情趣手铐。“我不知道你带这个手铐是为什么，”Neil低下头盯着Vincent的眼睛，微热的鼻息混在一块：“所以我认为你在找操。”</p><p>“是啊，”Vincent双手被铐在头顶，他有点犟又有点茫然地回应，“我在找操。”他的话如此直白，Neil还真呆呆地看着他，原本右手卡住手铐撑着，左手已经解开警官的皮带顺着衬衫紧贴皮肤往上摸。现在两只手都停下来，Neil想过无数个可能性，比如他们来了一场搏斗，或者把对方操出血，但完全没有这一种。</p><p>“快点。”</p><p>“你…”</p><p>“操！”Vincent剧烈地挣扎起来：“我让你快点，混账！”Neil立刻按住他的双手，他看见Vincent的脸有点红，但是刚刚是不是这么红？精虫上脑的男人什么也注意不到。</p><p>Neil感受着警官皮肤随着呼吸的摩擦，他把手往上摸，一直到胸旁的肋骨，用食指绕着乳晕转圈：“你是不是喝傻了？”他甚至能通过手指感受到对方胸膛剧烈的跳动。Vincent一言不发。Neil费力地压住对方挣扎的胳膊，慢慢解开衬衫纽扣，Vincent的皮肤摸起来有很多疤，警察的忙碌生活也让他没时间去沙滩做日光浴，整体看起来很舒服。在监狱中Neil也操过男人，他当时在一片黑中完成，射完就算，他扯下皮带，拉下已经鼓起来的裤链，隔着内裤揉了揉老二，Vincent的抵抗立刻小了下来。</p><p>但凡他稍微少喝一点，也不会落到这种地步。Vincent感觉自己四肢没有任何力气，Neil身上的香水味还在一直往他鼻腔里扑，带着老茧的手在他身上摸来摸去，最后在蹂躏他的老二，隔着布料娴熟地揉捏，还不时抬起眼看他一下，扯扯嘴角满意地低下头。Vincent很难说自己现在在想什么，更多是来自生理性的反抗和快感交织。他跟谁说过如果一定要挨谁操，他宁可选个聪明的家伙。没想到这会成为现实。</p><p>聪明的家伙把他手铐拉到床头的装饰凸起，就堪堪挂在那，很容易就能挣脱。Neil还警惕地撑在Vincent手旁，另一只在他全身上下都点火，尤其尾椎骨处，那儿很敏感，只要用食指慢慢地划着圈碾压过去，洛城警官就会弓起身体喘息。Neil把他腿架在空中，脱下西装裤扔到旁边，还恶意地在捏他的阴茎，Vincent就像脱水的鱼一样无力的挣扎。怪不得说男人都是下半身的生物，Neil有一搭没一搭想。</p><p>“我不打算操你，”Neil俯下身在他耳边说：“你总得告诉我为什么要喊我来你家，嗯？”警官的洗发水味道有些好闻。他知道这件事没办法挽回了。他也不想落得跟警官共居一室，下体的动向告诉他这件事对自己也是个诱惑，可就算小腹发紧也不想跟对方扯上关系。</p><p>Vincent没听见，或者不想说，总之他没有说话。</p><p>Neil加快手上撸动的速度，用拇指在阴茎上画圈，感受手中的东西越来越烫，窸窸窣窣的扭动声和呻吟也漏了出来。他实在被西服裤子勒得有些难受，警官扭动的身体和无意的抽搐都让他感觉发热，新奇感和负罪感同时挤压过来，他硬了，不仅如此，他还想看这个家伙哭出来。这时候太阳已经快落山了，折射进屋的光变得橙黄，Neil这才意识到他们一直都在落地窗前调情，窗外潮水般的声响涌进来，Vincent抖得更厉害了。</p><p>他快要高潮了，手铐撞在木质的床头，双腿夹紧Neil的腰弄乱他的西服，胸膛剧烈起伏，视线胡乱地在逐渐暗下的天花板上晃。如果有人在窗外窥探，就能轻易看见大床上衣衫尽解的警官大口呼吸，俯在他身上的劫匪迟疑地歪过头，慢慢、慢慢地吻上他的唇，又突然分开，发狠地撸动手上的性器，一直到对方抽搐着把精液射到他的西装上，淫荡又严肃。</p><p>Neil把手上的液体全部涂在他裸露的腰上，Vincent看起来快要睡着了。</p><p>为了防止自己挨打，他小心翼翼从床上下来，Vincent已经回过神来了，躺在床上让他把手铐解开。被解开的衬衫和褪到大腿的西装裤根本遮不住他的性感，Neil挑挑眉：“LAPD不教这个？”他看到Vincent的视线一直在自己西装腰身上飘，低下头看到星点的精液。“我他妈得去换西装了。”Neil一直觉得自己不是基佬，他其实对于这个也没有多抗拒，不过Vincent脸色斑斓的程度让他很怀疑自己是不是Gay。</p><p>在这个高科技荒诞的家里随便洗了洗之后，衣服还是一股子腥味。Neil看看外面落山到一半的太阳，随手用旁边的白毛巾擦擦手，拿走桌上的烟和手枪，看了眼门牌就到马路上，随便叫辆的就离开了。</p><p>Neil一直看到这幢房子在视线中消失。他觉得自己有点像渣男。他翘起二郎腿，闻了闻西装上的怪味皱眉，掏出电话来拨通一个号码。</p><p>“今晚到Chris家。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我知道——我知道他是个混球，”Neil听到对面的抗议和小孩陡然拔高的哭声，皱着眉捏了捏眼窝处：“我也知道他早跑了。但你还有孩子，在这个孩子长大之前你他妈都给我在那呆着，别穿的像妓女一样。”</p><p>距离之前在机场被逼到绝境只有半周不到，Neil至今想不通为什么当他拿枪对准Vincent Hanna的时候，后者有一瞬间在发愣。</p><p>他放了一命，铁面无私的混账警官放了他，他举着枪后退的时候，Vincent单手掐腰，抿了抿嘴，视线转到远处的照明灯上，像是叹了口气：“Whoops。”</p><p>眼里有光。</p><p>——西装的怪味实在有些大，真不知道Vincent到底多久没有解决过生理问题，Neil就把车窗按下来吹风。司机跟所有洛杉矶中年出租车司机一样飙得飞快，Neil吹着风望着飞驰后退的街道。</p><p>我是Gay？Neil翘着二郎腿想，我不是。</p><p>不论如何他依旧是洛杉矶警方的通缉犯，虽然Vincent为他撒谎之后搁置了。“Vincent为他撒谎”，这种论断听着都让Neil发笑。他没忘记在路上被逼得靠边停的经历，Vincent满脸戏弄地问他需不需要咖啡，背在身后的手握着上膛的枪。他没理由突然转变这么大，只是因为在街头跑了十几分钟然后在咖啡馆面对面对峙？他们还一起吃了餐饭，Vincent眼神一直往厨房的地方嫖，似乎特别好奇对方到底怎么做出来番茄浓汤。</p><p>Vincent是Gay？他这么想，也许。</p><p>Neil一直懒得去思考他帮对方手淫这件事，他唯一去做的理由是他想这么做，并且在Vincent诡异的顺从下朝诡异的方向发展。</p><p>“不去圣塔莫妮卡，”他朝司机道，“转个方向往东，直接到前面第二个路口。”圣塔莫妮卡算Neil心中第二个旧金山，他对旧金山的偏爱尤其明显，因为那儿的沙滩，圣塔莫妮卡也是如此，夜晚的街道尤为热闹，还能碰见墨西哥佬烧烤。他原本的住所里那儿不远。</p><p>当Neil下车，抬头看见漆黑的天空，他隐约意识到这是他们最后一次见面了。他明天就能处理掉那帮墨西哥佬的所有事情然后去旧金山的沙滩上晒一天太阳，最后搭飞机去底特律。</p><p>住所只是一家普通的Motel，地板每走一步都会咯吱响，近期阴雨天气让它回潮，感觉就像踩在什么腐烂的东西上。</p><p>Neil枪杀Ungero之后，没人想保他，有人想杀他，Vincent只帮他在警察方面隐瞒。因此他才在进门前注意到不同：手印，墙壁上的劣质粉很容易掉漆，有个不显眼的手指纹路印在上面，看起来是扶着门框干了些事。Neil没心情也没时间思考，清脆的脚步声暴露了自己，不论里面是谁，都会有枪管在等他，而他现在看起来就像偷情完的小三。</p><p>他把枪从裤腰中拔出来，对准正常身高胸口的地方，慢慢转动门上的钥匙。不到迫不得已他不会开枪，这会招来麻烦，Neil没有用消音器的习惯，一般用完随手就扔进河底。在开到一条缝后，猛然踹开门，Neil看见屋内人愣了下，恼火地问：“你他妈怎么在这？”</p><p>Chris没动，“缺钱。”</p><p>Neil没放下枪。他用脚关上身后的门，靠在门上，Chris只把墨镜和鸭舌帽摘下来放在桌上，冲锋衣、跑鞋、别在腰间的枪无一不显示他要做些剧烈运动。“你不该回来，更不该来找我。”他快步走向窗旁拉上窗帘：“Charlene在原本的家里，她想搬出去住，我阻止了。”</p><p>“谢谢？”Chris似乎闻到他衣服上的怪味，默默地退远些。Neil认为他应该没有蠢到会直接问出来，但黏糊糊的感觉的确很差，这让他脾气也很差。</p><p>“跟你没什么关系，”Neil说，“我不希望孩子有什么差错，她既然找上你，就能找上第二个混账。”</p><p>“你怎么逃出来的？”</p><p>Neil转过身面对Chris顿了顿：“如果你再问，”他面无表情地表示，“我就不能保证一定会帮你。”</p><p>他在让步。Chris深吸一口气：“好，”他又说，“我需要钱。不是黑钱，最好查不到来源，大概五千美元。已经准备好了从海上到墨西哥去，三天后出发。我需要把Charlene带上，我现在去找她。”</p><p>“她不会乐意跟你离开的。”</p><p>“——她是我妻子，不论如何我——”</p><p>“——我比你懂女人，她不会。当有了孩子之后，她们只想要稳定、温暖的生活，但你、我都做不到。你因为赌马输个精光回来，还想带她离开？”Neil道，“除非特殊手段。”他想到咖啡馆Vincent问他的话，正常生活？警官该死的脸一直在他脑海里晃。他快忘记Chris在说什么了。</p><p>“我会戒的，她能理解。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>Chris拿起桌上墨镜和鸭舌帽戴上，抽出皮带别住的枪晃给Neil看，这动作其实没必要，Neil在霍森和麦考利监狱呆着的时候他还在街头踢蛋玩。Chris在微微撞开挡道的Neil然后一气呵成开门、掼门，震下来些许劣质墙灰。他站了一会，从床头柜掏出一盒烟来，已经有些受潮，点上之后这个盗贼精疲力尽地拉开窗帘，外头天已经黑透了，是真他妈黑透了。</p><p>比起这些麻烦事，Neil更喜欢去好好地洗洗，或许再用手解决一下。他有点意料之外的愧疚，说实在的正常男人都不会动起操一个警官的念头，特别在对方职位还很高的情况下。</p><p>所以当他站在浴霸下看着自己老二硬起来，而他脑袋里在想Vincent高潮的模样时，Neil想假装自己看不见它。经过一番娘们唧唧的心理斗争之后他闭上眼，右手摸上自己的阴茎，他其实是很嫌弃，站在热水下有点让他喘不过来气，又往瓷砖上靠了靠。Neil的手摸上龟头，脑袋里随便想着哪个金发妓女替他口，喘息声混着水声灌进耳朵里，他的意识逐渐模糊起来，妓女逐渐变成了男人，最后变成了Vincent Hanna跪在面前，仰起头望着他替他口。Neil呻吟一声，睁开眼找什么东西，他快射了，但需要更刺激的情景。</p><p>他看见了自己丢在旁边的西服，还有对方的精液在上面。不，不不不。他想，死也不要。让Vincent的脸在他眼前晃来晃去就已经是极限了，监狱里的鸭口活都很好，Neil不知道为什么自己一定要揪着条子不放。他闭上眼，仅仅是来自手和想法的刺激完全不足以让他高潮，他视线又转向西服。</p><p>……</p><p>Neil拿过来捂在脸上，在浴室的水汽下还隐约能闻到对方的味道，他大口地喘气，西服被热水打湿变得很重，他闭上眼想象警官跪在面前，眼睛睁得很大望着他，嘴里吸着他的阴茎，鼻尖和眼圈都是红红的，手在囊袋上打圈。Neil射了出来，大口大口喘着气，差点滑坐到地上，他揪着的西服已经毁了，水淋得他浑身发热。</p><p>我是变态吗？</p><p>Neil把西服扔到一边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vincent在洛杉矶警局从实习到正式再到从业几十年，都没有如此痛恨过它。因为它也许在小崽子们的课程中讲过如何解脱手铐，怎么样扭动手腕让它脱臼，而你的手铐完好无损——他忘得干干净净，一点都不记得。高潮后本该就来一只烟点燃，他还得忍受对方在他家里走来走去，忍受皮肤与床单摩擦带来的情欲，带着手铐衣衫不整地盘腿坐在床上，用卷成圆的美元烦躁地开锁。</p><p>直到一声门响，Neil轻悄悄离开了。</p><p>Vincent挣扎了好一会才解开了手铐，看了看自己。</p><p>他现在糟糕透顶，最糟糕的一点在于他的阴茎又充血起来，精液黏在腰上，看起来就像在自己床上被强奸了一样。醉酒之后哪儿都疼，他现在还昏昏沉沉地扶着墙去厕所洗澡。开了一缸水泡进去之后，Vincent照着窗户射进来的最后余晖，直接睡着了。等他浑身冰凉的醒来，已经大概是九、十点，他从浴缸爬出去，整个人要多难受多难受。</p><p>“操。”Vincent穿好睡衣，扶着墙捂着脑袋。都他妈的怪Neil McCauley。他挪到床边，脑袋没由来的沉重，医生看见了一定会要求吃药的那种。但他往上一倒就睡着了。</p><p>如果Justine或者Lauren看见他这副模样绝对会阻止，但Vincent只是在半夜被冷醒的时候翻个身把被子裹在身上，甚至连拖鞋还挂在脚上。他下午被电话铃吵醒之后，嗓子哑得吓人，连走路都不是很稳当。</p><p>行吧，Vincent Hanna，你真把自己搞病了。Vincent接起好像要夺命的连环电话：“什么事？”他可以肯定自己此刻听起来像个八十岁嗓子坏了的老爷，还不确定家里到底有没有热水。</p><p>“紧急情况——”</p><p>“——Neil McCauley，”Vincent撑着桌面，手指十分清脆而有韵律地打在上面，“这他妈的是私人手机。如果你不是向我……你还是滚吧。”</p><p>Vincent不由分说挂了，为了防止再次吵醒，顺带把手机的电池也扣了扔在桌上。他不好说自己生什么病了，反正发烧感冒都没跑，有可能还有落枕。</p><p>这次警官乖乖地钻进被窝，从早上十点一觉睡到晚上十一点。Vincent爬起来就感觉嗓子着了火，慢慢腾腾在家里找水。厨房有杯冷透的水，不知道谁摆在那，他喝了一口又去保温瓶里兑了些热水。退烧药和感冒药也不知道放在哪，他一般都不喊家庭医生来，因为他们100%会谴责Vincent对自己的身体就像儿戏，他迟早会死。</p><p>好像谁不会死一样。Vincent把玻璃杯摆在一边，手动把电池安上手机电板，开机之后并没有他想的那么多未接来电，对方只打了三个电话。于是他又把手机丢掉一边，自顾自在家里翻箱倒柜找退烧药，反倒找到了无数的止痛药。这种非处方药是个医生都会给你开，一般疼得不行就开药，他有点药物成瘾，当然有点，美国人谁都有点。</p><p>铃声第二次响起时，Vincent总算接了起来。</p><p>他在家里找了一圈，沮丧地发现他没有退烧药，一般这种东西都是Justine储备用来给Lauren用，小姑娘青春期非常喜欢穿少，然后感冒。他跟她们分家已经有一周了，放走Neil回到家他就决定来这套房子，反正他什么东西也不需要带。法官不会把Lauren给他抚养。想到这Vincent握着手机倒在沙发上，客厅对面空荡荡一片，他还没买电视机。</p><p>“听着，我不是来和你说这事的。”</p><p>“那你还能说什么事？”他叹气，“哪个家伙打算抢劫银行还好死不死咨询你这个老手，然后你突然良心发现打算告诉我？”</p><p>对面愣了一下，有些恼火：“你在我身上装窃听器了？”</p><p>“我——操。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我怀疑它要坑。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>